DADDY
by Bsion
Summary: Wonwoo mengerang pelan. napasnya berat. Peluhnya saling berlomba turun hingga ke dada. Dia tidak kuat lagi. Brengsek. Sungguh. Kekasih brengsek. SEVENTEEN FF! MEANIE! MINGYU! WONWOO! WHOO/!


Wonwoo mengerang pelan. napasnya berat. Peluhnya saling berlomba turun hingga ke dada. Dia tidak kuat lagi. Brengsek. Sungguh. Kekasih brengsek.

 **DADDY**

Bsion

Wonwoo mendesah tertahan dalam tautan panas bersama kekasihnya. Kedua tangan dan kakinya yang terikat di tiang-tiang ranjang membuat pergerakannya terhambat. Lelaki manis yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam hitam dan kemeja biru kebesaran itu hanya dapat pasrah saat tangan besar kekasih tampannya mengelus-elus selangkanganya. Membuat tubuhnya menggeliat tidak nyaman. Wonwoo menjerit kecil saat puting sebelah kanannya di gigit gemas.

"A-Ah~"

Wonwoo mendongkakkan kepalanya. Memberi lahan luas untuk lelaki tampannya menjamah lehernya. Kecupan-kecupan ringan dengan jilatan lembutnya membuat Wonwoo semakin melayang.

"Nghh~"

Wonwoo terkekeh kecil sembari mendesah dan membuka lebar kedua belah kakinya karena kekasihnya kembali menyerang kejantanannya. Mengurut miliknya di dalam. Wonwoo tersenyum kecil dan mencium lagi pasangannya.

"Wonwoo!"

Samar-samar terdengar teriakan dari luar tapi kedua anak adam itu tak mengindahkannya. Masih terus saling mencumbu dan bercumbu.

"Wonwoo!"

Junhui mengerang pelan dan melepaskan bibir kekasih manisnya. Lelaki itu menatap sebal ke arah Wonwoo yang juga memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Jun.."

"Shit! Aku harus pergi sekarang sayang. Maafkan aku."

Junhui dengan cepat berlari menuju jendela di kamar Wonwoo dan memakai sepatunya dengan buru-buru. Membuat Wonwoo ikut panik di kasur besarnya.

"T-Tapi! Jun! Lepaskan dulu talinya!"

Wonwoo berteriak karena Junhui sudah akan lompat dari jendelanya. Lelaki tampan itu mengerang.

"Kau tahu kalau ayah mu tidak suka padaku kan sayang?! Aku harus pergi! Maafkan aku! Sampai jumpa sayang! Aku mencintaimu!"

"JUNHUI!"

Wonwoo menjerit kesal sembari menggeliatkan badannya. Brengsek! Wen Junhui sialan!

"Wonwoo?"

Pemuda manis itu mendesah kecil. Mau tidak mau dia harus meminta tolong ayahnya. Peduli setan atas hukuman setelah ini. Yang penting dia bebas dulu.

"Dadd.."

"Wonwoo?"

Pintu kamar –yang untungnya –atau sialnya- tidak terkunci- terbuka dari luar. Wonwoo sedikit membuang wajahnya, namun dengan cepat kembali menatap sang ayah.

"D-Dadd... b-bisa ba-bantu a-aku le-lepaskan.. ini?"

Rasanya Wonwoo mau mati saja!

 _Wen Junhui sialan! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu brengsek!_

"D-Dadd?"

Wonwoo menatap sang ayah yang terdiam di depan pintu. Tatapan matanya yang langsung membuat Wonwoo merasa di telanjangi. Membuatnya malu setengah mati.

 _APA LAGI INI TUHAN?! KENAPA TATAPANNYA SEPERTI ITU?!_

"M-Mingyu Daddy.. bantu aku, aku mohon.."

Wonwoo memasang wajah memelas andalannya. Wajah yang ayah tirinya ini tidak pernah tahan.

Benar. Namanya Kim Mingyu. Pemuda tampan berusia 25 tahun yang dinikahkan ibunya dua tahun yang lalu. Yang empat bulan setelahnya menjadi duda karena ibu Wonwoo meninggal dalam kecelakaan.

Hubungan mereka berjalan baik karena Mingyu menjalankan perannya sebagai ayah dengan begitu sempurna. Lelaki itu selalu memanjakan Wonwoo walaupun usia mereka hanya terpaut 5 tahun.

Mingyu menggeleng pelan dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar putra tirinya setelah menutup pintu.

"W-Wonwoo.. apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya dan duduk tepat di samping Wonwoo.

"A-a-aku.. tadi aku.. a-aku-"

"Dan untuk apa kamera ini? Kau merekamnya?!"

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar merah karena malu dan dalam hati, dia tidak berhenti mengutuk Wen Junhui.

Mingyu mengambil kamera di depan wajahnya dan mematikan benda itu. Matanya melirik ke arah jendela yang terbuka lebar.

"Besok, kau pindah kamar ke lantai dua. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal ini terulang lagi."

Wonwoo mengangguk pasrah dengan bibirnya yang kembali manyun.

Mingyu baru akan beranjak saat suara Wonwoo menahannya.

"D-Dadd! Bukakan ikatannya!"

Mingyu menoleh. Dia menyeringai kecil dan kembali duduk di samping tubuh tak berdaya anaknya. Kepalanya merunduk dan memperhatikan detil wajah anak tirinya.

"Apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan?"

Mingyu mengelus wajah tanpa cacat Wonwoo. Mulai dari pipinya, matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya yang semerah buah apel segar dan leher jenjangnya yang penuh peluh. Membuat anak laki-laki manis di bawahnya itu meleguh kecil.

"T-Tidak ada."

"Tidak ada?"

Mingyu masih meneruskan penjelajahannya. Tangannya menyibak kemeja yang ia kenal betul sebagai miliknya di tubuh Wonwoo. Memperlihatkan bahunya yang lebar dan dadanya yang putih. Mingyu dapat melihat jelas bekas merah di sekitar dada anaknya ini.

Wajahnya semakin merunduk dan mengecup lembut tulang selangka indah Wonwoo.

"D-Dadd~"

Mingyu menyeringai kecil. Ia meletakan kamera yang masih di pegangnya ke nakas meja dan segera mengurung tubuh Wonwoo di bawahnya.

Tangan besarnya mengusap lembut paha Wonwoo. Terus naik hingga menyentuh sesuatu yang mengembung di selangkangan anaknya.

"Ah~ Dadd~"

Mingyu menggerakkan tangannya di sana. Mengusapnya dan sesekali meremasnya hingga dapat ia rasakan semakin menggelembung bagian yang digenggamnya itu.

Mingyu kembali mengecupi bahu Wonwoo yang terus mendesah keenakan di bawahnya.

"Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan, anak nakal."

Wonwoo meremas tangannya sendiri. Tubuhnya terasa semakin panas dan napasnya sudah putus-putus. Penisnya sudah benar-benar tegang dan yang ada di dalam kepalanya saat ini adalah; _bagaimana rasanya bergerumul dengan panas bersama ayahnya ini? Akan seperti apa rasa nikmatnya?_ Dan yang paling-paling-paling terngiang di kepalanya adalah; _bagaimana rasanya kejantanan Mingyu menusuk lubangnya?_

Wonwoo tidak tahan. Bilang saja Wonwoo gila tapi dia.. benar-benar-benar ingin ayahnya _menyetubuhinya_ sekarang juga.

"D-Dadd~ lepaskan talinya~"

Wonwoo kembali merengek,

Oh ayolah.. Wonwoo ingin bermain bebas saat ini, dia benar-benar ingin menikmati tubuh ayahnya sekarang.

Mingyu tersenyum kecil dan bangun dari tubuh Wonwoo yang sempat di tindihnya. Lelaki tampan itu melepaskan tali yang mengikat kaki Wonwoo terlebih dahulu. Lalu setelahnya dia membuka ikatan di tangan Wonwoo. Yang membuat wajahnya tepat berada di depan mata anaknya.

Saat seluruh ikatannya terlepas Wonwoo langsung menahan tangan Mingyu yang akan beranjak keluar.

Pemuda manis itu duduk dengan membuka lebar kedua kakinya. Matanya menatap lurus kearah Mingyu yang memperhatikannya dengan intens.

"D-Dadd~"

Sebelah tangannya yang kosong menyusup masuk ke dalam celana hitam miliknya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana dan mengocoknya dalam ritme sedang. Genggamannya pada lengan Mingyu semakin kencang seirama dengan kocokannya yang semakin cepat.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya erat menikmati sensasi perbuatannya sendiri.

"Ah~ Daddy! Nghh~"

Mingyu meneguk kasar liurnya. Napasnya tertahan di tenggorokkan. Apa yang ada di depan matanya saat ini benar-benar menggoda imannya.

"Daddy! Akh!"

Wonwoo semakin menjadi. Dia memainkan kepala penisnya dengan bibir yang terbuka menengadah menatap Mingyu dengan penuh napsu. Liurnya turun hingga membasih kemaja Mingyu yang ia pakai.

"hisk.. Daddy~ te-terlalu nikmat- AKH!"

Wonwoo terisak. Kakinya semakin merapat. Kepala menggeleng kuat-kuat. Mingyu merasa lengannya pasti merah karena Wonwoo begitu kuat meremasnya.

"Daddy~"

 _SHIT!_

Mingyu segera menghentak tangan Wonwoo yang menahannya dan menarik anaknya itu hingga terduduk di pangkuannya. Dengan cepat Wonwoo melingkarkan tangannya dan memulai tautan panas mereka. Tangan Mingyu yang sudah gatal sedari tadi menggantikan kerja tangan Wonwoo mengocok penis yang sudah siap menembakkan spermanya itu.

Wonwoo mendesah keras karena kocokan Mingyu yang kasar dan begitu nikmat.

"DADD! Daddy! Akh! Pe-akh! Pelan-pelan!"

Wonwoo meringis dan menjerit. Tubuhnya terasa melayang dan matanya terpejam kuat. Sepertinya dia akan keluar sebentar lagi.

"AKH! DADDY!"

Mingyu menghentikan tangannya dengan napas memburu. Tenggorokkannya terasa kering dan pemandangan indah di depannya memperburuk segalanya. Dia merasa haus. Ia merasa ada dorongan kuat dalam dirinya untuk 'menghajar' anak nakal di hadapannya ini.

Mingyu dengan mudah mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo dan membaringkannya. Kedua kakinya yang masih kotor dengan sperma ia taruh di sisi pinggangnya. Tubuhnya merunduk dan langsung menghisap kuat puting merah Wonwoo yang terus menggoda matanya.

"Nghh~"

Wonwoo melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Mingyu. meremas tengkuk lelaki itu dan menekan kepalanya guna memperdalam jilatannya. Mingyu menggesek organ pribadi mereka dan membuat Wonwoo kembali meleguh.

Dengan cepat Mingyu melepas seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Kejantanannya yang lebih besar mengacung tegak menantang Wonwoo yang menjilat bibirnya. Dengan senyum senang, anak nakal itu merangkak dan berhenti tepat di depan kebanggaan Mingyu.

Wonwoo memainkan hidungnya di kepala penis Mingyu, membuat ayah tirinya itu menggeram kecil karena kelakuannya. Wonwoo kembali tersenyum dan menggenggam batang penis Mingyu dengan kedua tangannya. Lidahnya terjulur dan menjilati dengan gemas kepala kejantanan menggoda itu.

Mingyu terus menggeram. Tangannya menyusup masuk kedalam helaian hitam Wonwoo dan menjambaknya agak kasar. Mulutnya memerintahkan untuk Wonwoo membuka mulutnya dan langsung di turuti sang anak. Mingyu mempompa kejantannya di dalam mulut Wonwoo yang terasa memabukkan untuknya.

"Hmmppp~"

Wonwoo sedikit menahan paha Mingyu yang terus menghentak mulutnya. Membuatnya kebas dan sedikit ngilu. Dengan sedikit rasa kesal di hisapnya kuat seluruh penis Mingyu dalam mulutnya. Deep throat yang justu membuat Mingyu ketagihan.

Pemuda di usianya yang ke dua puluh tahun itu meneguk liurnya yang menggenang di mulut dan segera merebahkan diri. Membuka kedua kakinya lebar-lebar dan tangannya menjulur mengundang Mingyu untuk memeluknya. Lelaki tampan yang lebih tua itu tersenyum dan langsung menindih tubuh di bawahnya.

Mereka terlarut dalam ciuman dalam yang membakar gairah. Mingyu mengigit kecil bibir bawah putranya yang merengut tidak rela melepas bibir menggoda ayahnya. Membuat lelaki itu tertawa kecil.

Mingyu mengangkat sebelah kaki Wonwoo dan membasahi lubang Wonwoo dengan ludahnya. Tanpa bertanya dia tahu kalau Wonwoo pasti sudah pernah di 'jebol' di lihat dari betapa lihainya dia. Walaupun ada sedikit rasa kecewa di hati Mingyu karena dia bukan yang pertama.

Mingyu mengocok sebentar kejantanannya sebelum memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang hangat Wonwoo.

"Aah~ Dadd~"

Wonwoo mendesah kecil dan menggerakkan pinggangnya yang tidak nyaman. Mingyu mendesah lega dan mulai mengenjot miliknya.

Wonwoo mendongkakkan kepalanya dan mengocok kembali penisnya yang sudah tegang. Sodokkan Mingyu di lubangnya semakin kuat seiring nikmat yang meraka rasakan semakin membuncah. Wonwoo menarik napas panjang dan memekik kecil saat kepala penis Mingyu menubruk titiknya.

"Akh! Akh! Daddy! Te-terus!"

Wonwoo mendesah dan mendesah meminta lebih. Penisnya kembali berkedut tapi tangannya tidak bisa diam. Terus mengocok dan mengocok penis dan mencubiti putingnya. Mingyu semakin menggila dan menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan sangat cepat.

"AKH!"

Wonwoo kembali menjerit. Ia menggigit punggung tangannya. Menahan isakan kenikmatannya. Wonwoo tidak kuat. Rasanya ia akan meledak karena semua kenikmatan ini.

"DADDY! AKH!"

Mingyu tidak puas. Ia mengocok kejantanan Wonwoo seirama hentakkannya. Memancing orgasmenya yang semakin dekat. Wajah memerah penuh peluh itu terus menggodanya untuk menghajar lubang sialan ini. Rasanya nikmat sekali. Membuatnya ingin lagi dan lagi. Terus dan terus mengenjotnya.

"Oh fuck!"

Mingyu menggeram dan menhentak-hentak dengan kuat lubang Wonwoo. Spermanya sudah akan meledak dan lubang Wonwoo yang semakin mengetat membuatnya tidak tahan.

"D-DADDY!"

"Ahh~"

Mingyu memejamkan matanya merasakan cairannya keluar di dalam lubang Wonwoo yang juga menyemprotkan spermanya. Membasahi dada dan wajah manis itu. Mingyu membuka sebelah matanya dan menjilati dada Wonwoo yang bergetar merasakan orgasmenya.

Mingyu berpindah dari atas tubuh Wonwoo, merebahkan tubuhnya sembari memeluk erat pinggang ramping Wonwoo yang masih terbalut kemeja biru dongkernya. Wonwoo merapatkan tubuh mereka dan menyamankan kepalanya di dada sang ayah.

"T-Terima kasih Daddy.. t-tadi itu.. l-luar biasa."

Mingyu tersenyum kecil dan menepuk puncak kepala anaknya yang begitu kelelahan. Mengecup lembut keningnya.

"Tidurlah.. Daddy mencintaimu.."

"Hm.. Aku juga sayang Daddy.."

.

.

.

.

.

 **-END-**

Bsion

Jakarta, 07/08/16

22:25 pm

NYAHAHAHA PIBESDEI CHOI SEUNGCHEOL LEADER PEAK KESAYANGAN!


End file.
